Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of memory access and, more particularly, to techniques for implementing pseudo content access memory.
Content access memory (CAM), unlike random access memory (RAM), is designed so that a data entry in the CAM is stored as a combination of a key and corresponding content. In response to receiving a key, data entries in the CAM are searched to identify content that corresponds to the key. A data entry can be added to the CAM by storing a combination of a new key and new corresponding content in the CAM so that the new key/content can be subsequently queried. A data entry can also be removed from the CAM by deleting a combination of a key and the corresponding content.